A Journey Through The Dimensions
by RadvesNebula
Summary: Three Aisha's from different dimensions all travel to the human dimension. Human Aisha resets in a coffin for her recent death and Elsword is heartbroken along with the rest of his friends. What killed her? Why are the three Aisha's in the human world? Well, the demons are searching for one person…Elsword! Is he a link to a catastrophic event? Could it save mankind as they know it?


_**Hello! This is my first fanfic...I hope you are prepared for a unwell thought out fanfiction..where, I don't even know what's going to happen! xD This is an Elsword Fanfic. {I do not own the game} Well...Good luck reading through it and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **The characters I will be using are..all of them.**_

 _ **But for this chapter I have used Elsword (Human?) Aisha (Human?) and EM VP DW. Also DiE get's a small time to shine but is not seen again...for now. Uh-yeah. Now here is where you may start reading!**_

Chapter One.

There was heavy snowfall…her funeral was not to be postponed. Everyone sat in the cathedral the doors open allowing the cold whispers of the winter wander. One by one people walked up to say their final goodbye to Aisha. Her hair split past her shoulders and rested on her chest, a flower crown of beautiful lavender and rosemary within her hands. Warding off the scent of death for pleasant afterlife. Rena comforted Aisha's parents and grandparents; her death was a big shock that would spread rumors for centuries, from her death still a mystery. Demons were seen as myths rather than real creatures, but nothing could hide the hideous scar that hides behind her purple dress. It was unreal, and Elsword was the one who can remember it all, yet…bits of the memory remain a blur. As if someone is trying to keep truth from him.

"Elsword…are you ready to say goodbye to Aisha?" Elesis asked patting her brothers back. It was then when he realized that he was crying, wiping the tears he nodded. Both rising from their seats they walked over to her casket, Elesis silently prayed for her and Elsword just stared at her beauty one last time. A woman shouted in agony "Why didn't you protect her! She would've been alive if you did something…this is why we never approved of you in the first place!" The woman shouting was Aisha's mother, Rena tried to silence her, but tragically failed as the mother roared at Elsword "Someone send him out immediately! I can't see him in my presence." Lowe stood up along with Hagus as they lead Elsword out of the cathedral, his head sank as eyes were focused on him "Don't worry Elsword, plus...Aisha would want you to listen to her mother." Lowe whispered, throwing a crimson red scarf around his shoulders as he stayed outside during funeral. His breath was icy as he sighed and walked around, 'It's such the perfect weather...Aisha would've loved this…' He thought, small tears were being shed quickly rubbing them off he decided to just sit by a stained glass image of all the priestess bowing to a beautiful lady. His mother tried explaining that story to him, but he was a child and could hardly stay still. He heard footsteps, after what seemed like almost an hour in thought. "I see things aren't working out for you here..Elsword." He looked up and a hand in front of him for assistance. "We need your help." First off he noticed their appearances. Anger, sadness, and guilt hit him. "There was nothing I could've done Aisha…"

"N-No. Don't worry, she...died protecting you. She knows it all, everything. Look. I'll tell you it all right now, okay?" She said, they were strange and they were all different. One has her hair tied to down pigtails...another two sharp pig tails..and the last one pig tails that curl at the end of her hair. It was hard to identify them, by their name. He sighed, "Go for it...this is the most insane thing I've seen since her death. I'm a little sensitive right now so...please put it into quick detail."

"Alright." She sighed, "We're from different dimensions, all of us. The demons have returned all of them joined their armies together and have stolen they El from our dimensions. Please, you're the only one that-" She was cut off by Elsword.

"Wait. That means there are more of everyone, get them to stop it. I'm just a human."

"That is what you think, but you can unlock the potential of all the Elswords abilities...You just haven't found it in you yet, but look it was her fate to protect you from the Demons, because...our Elsword's are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. They all just poofed, and the demons attacked. We think...they came after you."

"I feel completely lied to. Aisha died for this! You guys set her up to protect me?! To, die..as I go defend for all of mankind alone?!" Elsword was already up by then, he was frustrated and kicked the snow. It was his job to protect her and not only that. She died for him, he gave it some thought. "So either way. She would've died?"

"It was her fate."

"For me?"

"Yes. You two had a strong bond and not only that. This all began the moment that you two meet, it was just a matter of time. The moment you met it practically flipped around our dimensions, none of us met at the same time. But the wars with demons happened at the same time..we're a little confused as well. Just please, do- this for Aisha and for everyone and everything." She pleaded, as the Aishas in the background look in awe as this Aisha spoke to Elsword. Looking at the three Aisha's his mind felt like it was bending.

"The thing that killed her-it was a demon, right? Or some kind of demon...guy, beast?"

"We had to hid the truth from you. We thought it was to sudden for you to know..but it's already starting here. It was one of the demon generals, when he saw there was four of us he vanished, we couldn't interfere so we had to leave ourselves and-" Cut off once more from him he nodded. "I'll do it. If the demons killed her, I want to get revenge on them. They'll pay for it, I promise. Help me, I'm just a human. Where do I begin? How can I 'unlock' these so called powers."

The Aisha with curled pigtails sighed after her moment of silence. "Defeat the demons, we'll back you up. Once you leave this dimensions time will be slowed...It started off in my world. I'm a Dimension Witch, and be sure to remember it. I'll assist you..when time gets rough. So after you leave with...the other two, time will be slowed here. I'll make sure nothing wrong happens here. Once you return back here you'll learn Rune Magic. Well hopefully." A portal opened, it was small and it was an odd blue, purple with hints of pink and dark blue. The two remaining Aisha's entered, and out came...Add?

"I thought you went to study overseas Add?" Elsword said, but quickly closed his mouth after seeing his eyes that were a void black and with a pink pupil. Add gave a strange chuckle, "Hmm. I guess you can say that Elsword. Let's say they needed my help and now this is me. Good luck on your journey, I'm going to help Aisha here. Farewell." Using her as a shoulder rest he waved, Elsword took a deep breath and entered into the unknown. It was all extremely sudden for him and he had no knowledge of what to do, how to do it, and especially where he was going. He was then pulled out but an Aisha and looked around, all of it was different. Could his life ever be the same again?


End file.
